Kelly Donovan
Kelly Donovan is and Vicki Donovan's mother. During her short stay in town, she was shown to be very irresponsible. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History Kelly Donovan grew up in Mystic Falls and she was best friends with Elena's mother, Miranda Sommers, in high school. She used to babysit Jenna Sommers, Miranda's sister and they became good friends. She and Miranda remained good friends after Miranda married Grayson Gilbert and their children Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert sometimes used to share a crib. Kelly had a daughter named Vicki. Several years later, Kelly left Mystic Falls with her boyfriend Pete and left and Vicki alone. Season One Sometime before she left town she had been working at the Mystic Grill, however she was fired when Kelly slept with the her boss' boyfriend. She was gone for a while with her boyfriend, Pete. She eventually came back to Mystic Falls after Pete supposedly broke up with her. When she entered the living room, she found her son Matt on the couch, making out with his new girlfriend Caroline Forbes. She was seen to be extremely immature, and Matt still ended up having to pay the bills while she was back in town. She has made out with people half her age a few times. After Matt asked his boss to get his mother's job back, she went to the Mystic Grill where she was stood up, however she was met by Damon and Jenna. The two flirted throughout the night until Damon brought her home with him, and started making out until Matt walked in on them. Kelly disapproves of her son's relationship with , even telling her face to face that she does not like her. In episode Under Control, Kelly got drunk and made out with Tyler Lockwood, causing Matt to be mad at both of them. did not want to give her any more chances and told her that he wanted her out of the house. She left as he asked, and she has not been seen again. Appearances ;Season 1 * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In * Under Control Gallery Melinda-Clarke-Matts-Mom.jpg Kelly catches Matt and Caroline.png 7f81bad74d51785ab8101290a59de852_thumb.jpg vampire-diaries-116.jpg Trivia killing a guy after kissing him.]] * In a deleted scene from the episode A Few Good Men a man dies right after making out with Kelly. This indicates that she was supposed to be a , but in the end, the writers decided not to pursue that storyline. Ironically, (or fittingly) Melinda Clarke played The Siren on Charmed who was also a demon who killed men, by incinerating their lungs while kissing them. * Matt states that Kelly made out with a guy, Damon Salvatore, half her age, but the irony is, though Damon is younger in physical years, he is about 4 times older than Kelly. * She never shared a scene with her daughter Vicki. However, Melinda Clarke and Kayla Ewell had to take a photo together, for the episode A Few Good Men. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Donovan Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Female Category:Out of Town Category:Mother Category:Alive